Regs
by midnightread
Summary: Hammond has something important to tell the SGC and it will effect some more than others


**This is the result of getting well and truly pissed off with my further maths homework. I do like trig but miss is evil and gave me about three pages of questions to do :(**

**I hope you like it.**

General Hammond stood in front of the Stargate. He had called an assembly of every base personnel, who weren't off world or in the infirmary. Looking down at the faces of all the men and women under his command he smiled.

"I have called you all here today to share with you a piece of information that some of you will find more interesting than others but that I hope all of you will appreciate." He paused and looked again at all the faces, spending slightly longer looking at his favourite, not that he would ever admit it, and flag team. "I have received a message from the President and the commanders of the Air Force. Due to the high tension that comes with this job and the closeness of our teams, and in recognition of all the work we have done, they have decided that the fraternisation rules will no longer apply to this command, however," he said, seeing the smiles that had appeared on a good number of the faces in front of him, "Nothing is to happen on base, off world and at home is fine but on base is strictly not allowed," he watched as everyone nodded, it did make sense when they thought about it, "Also, if you are involved with a commanding officer," he threw a quick look over the SG-1, "The commanding officer is still allowed to recommend you for promotion but they are not allowed to push it, and it will ultimately up to me."

He looked quickly back over at SG-1, and saw the looks of shock and awe on the Colonel and Majors faces, then he turned his attention back to the gathered base, "You're dismissed."

He walked down the ramp and between the mostly still stationary base personnel and went up into the control room and then up the stairs into the room they used for mission briefings. He stood in front of the window that had one of the best views on the planet, at least as far as he thought, and watched what was happening below.

Sam watched as the General left the room then slowly turned to look at Jack, sure the look of shock on his face mirrored her own. She looked over his shoulder and saw that Daniel had a smirk on his face, while Teal's was just watching them, giving then a knowing look that only people who knew him well would have been able to see. Sam slowly looked back at Jack and nearly took a step back at the look on his face.

She had known from the za'tarc tests that he had feelings for her but she had never realised just how strong those feelings were, and that he still had them. "I um..." she started to say. Normally she was so sure of what she was saying but the look on his face had rendered her speechless. She tried again, "I..." but she was cut off by Jack tenderly putting his hands on either side of her face and kissing her. The kiss was full of the feelings that he had been forced to repress for so long.

Sam was shocked but then her lips began to respond but before the kiss got too heated Jack pulled away and looked into her eyes, conveying his love for her through a single glance. Sam looked back, hoping he could read the same in her eyes. He must have done because he began to smile one of his rare smiles that lit up the room.

Smiling back at him Sam became aware of a sound. She looked around and realised that the base personnel who had gathered for Hammonds news were now stood clapping and she could hear more than a few wolf whistles. She looked up to the briefing room and saw that General Hammond was watching, a smile on his face and his hands clapping too.

Sam looked at Jack, who was still smiling and blushed a little, which only made Jacks smile widen. Sam once again looked over his shoulder and saw that Janet had joined Daniel and Teal'c and the three of them were stood with shit eater grins plastered across their faces, even Teal'c who normally showed so little emotion looked incredibly happy about what had just transpired.

Jack lent in and putting his mouth close to her ear so no one else would hear, whispered, "I love you Samantha Carter, always have and always will."

He pulled his head back and looked at her again. In a voice free of stutters Sam replied, "I love you too Jack." She pulled him into another kiss.

The clapping turned to cheering and more wolf whistles while the three people still stood behind Jack and Sam. Janet turned to look at the still grinning Daniel and Teal'c, with a grin on her face too, and said, "I do believe you two owe me money as I have just won our bet."

**What do you think? Do you like it? Please review :)**


End file.
